Kim Possible's Valentine's Day
by immo
Summary: Kim goes out on a date for Valentine's Day. KIGO, baby, all the way!


Kim Possible's Valentine's Day

Kim Possible fanfiction

immo - M

note: Happy Valentine's day! This is dedicated to all my fellow single people out there. A little love for my homies. ;) This is seperate from my 'a few new tricks' series. I don't claim to write well, so read at your own discretion. Kim Possible and co. don't belong to me, blah blah blah...

* * *

"That bitch!" Shego snarled as she decimated an innocent table that had done the fiery woman no wrong. Except for existing. Yes. Except for that. "Who the FUCK does she think she is!"

"Shego, language!" Drakken ducked out of the way as pieces of flaming furniture went flying over his head. Desperately, the cerulean doctor tried to save his evil lair from his partner-in-crime's destruction spree. "Shego, I order you to stop!"

"Dr. D, you need to SHUT UP!" Deadly green fire sailed over his head as the good doctor barely managed to get out of the way. Dr. Drakken eeped and rolled under a broken shelf. Hiding under the debris, he stuck his thumb into his mouth and started sucking on it anxiously, hoping Shego wouldn't come gunning for him. What in the world had happened? He had noticed a severe drop in her mood when they were escaping with a successfully stolen pair of god-knows-what. Some sorta bracelet or something. Dr. Drakken didn't know what it was, but it was heavily-guarded and shrouded in secrecy. That was more than enough for him to grab it. And besides, Shego had been getting restless, so a little work for the brunette would be good--

A mangled, melted beam fell right in front of his hiding place and a high-pitched shrill scream escaped from the mad doctor's throat. Shego was going crazy! Dr. Drakken didn't know what to make of it. Today had been a good day! Shego had gotten her aggression out on that meddling Kim Possible. Usually after a session with the redhead, Shego was docile and calm. Still snippy and dryly sarcastic. But calm. As opposed to pissed off. Like right now.

A black-clawed glove suddenly reached under the broken shelf and dragged a screaming Drakken out from his hiding place.

"Where does she get off telling me shit like that, huh! What the hell is her problem anyways!" Shego howled in rage and shook Drakken like a rag doll. "Who the hell does she think she is to judge me like that! She doesn't even know me!"

Shego took a deep breath after ranting a bit more, finally letting go of Dr. Drakken. Taking deep breaths through her nose, she raked her hair out of her face with both her hands, pacing the destroyed lair.

"I'm calm... I'm calm... think oceans, think pina coladas, think Hawaii...ARGH!" The exclamation was followed up by a fist through a control panel, followed by another. The metal gave way under Shego's anger, sparking helplessly and sending up smoke signals of surrender, but Shego didn't stop until the glowing panel was reduced to scrap.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Drakken asked, horrified at Shego's temper. Her smoldering glare made him regret his concern as Shego stalked towards him.

"What's wrong?" Shego grabbed hold of the front of Drakken's labcoat. "I'll tell you what's wrong. She called me unromantic! Me! Unromantic!"

"Unromantic?" Drew Lipsky blinked.

Shego nodded. "We were fighting and just doing our thing. Since Valentine's Day is just around the corner, we started talking about Valentine's Day..."

* * *

"So the sidekick gonna take you anywhere special, pumpkin?" Shego blocked a kick and dropped down to sweep Kim's feet out. The redhead's reaction time was topnotch and she back-flipped away before Shego could connect. "Somewhere with candles and silky sheets?"

"What we're doing is none of your business." Kim lunged forward to engage again.

"Oh, so you're getting it on somewhere, huh? Kimmie, really, I thought you had better taste." Shego nodded a head in the direction of Drakken and Ron. The two were engaged in a slapping fight. Which consisted of the two standing flat-footed facing each other, heads craned back so they wouldn't get hit in the face and windmilling their arms, hoping to get a hit in.

Kim slapped a hand against her forehead in chagrin.

"God," Kim huffed, "Ron!"

"KP?" Ron paused in his slapping, which resulted in him losing a bit of ground as Drakken managed to score a hit. "AH! KP, talk later, fight now!"

Shego muttered. "If you call that fighting."

"You think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken hollered. Shego mirrored Kim's move from before and slapped her forehead. Whichever tweener had taught Dr. Drakken how to exchange witty banter with the enemy needed to be shot. The two men--boys--continued slapping each other.

"Embarrassment much?" Kim groaned.

"Yeah." Shego agreed, then gave the redhead a smirking look. "Least I'm not dating an embarrassment. THAT would be total mortification."

"Hey, at least I have someone!" Kim snapped back. "Where's your date for Valentine's Day?"

"Please," Shego scoffed. "Valentine's Day is such a corporate holiday, inserted in the middle of winter to get people spending during the cold, hard times."

"Its also Singles' Awareness Day," Kim said slyly. "Feeling the cold a bit too much, Shego?"

"Better alone then with an idiot." Shego snarled.

"Jealous?" Kim sing-songed.

"No!" Shego lashed out, breaking the truce they had fallen into. Kim ducked quickly and backed away, hands out and ready in front of her.

"Bet you don't even know how to be romantic." taunted Kim. That caused Shego to growl and begin the fight anew.

* * *

"Well, really Shego, I--" Drakken started, but upon seeing the look on Shego's face, changed his sentence. "--don't know why she would say something like that! Its preposterous!"

"Yeah, well, if I'm unromantic, its because I live with a buncha guys." Shego muttered and loosened her hold on Drakken.

"Well, if you want to, Shego, the henchmen and I are exchanging Valentines! We never knew if you would be up on that idea, so we never asked!" Dr. Drakken started ramblinge excitedly. "Today, we have a Valentine's Day card-making workshop and seminar! Henchman Brad is going to show us how to use lace tastefully!"

"Henchmen Brad?" Shego made a mental note in her head to set Henchmen Brad's cot on fire later. "And no, I wouldn't."

"But-but, Shego!" Drakken was completely caught up in his idea now and didn't register the warning frown on Shego's face. "In the evening, we're going to make chocolates! Brad's also in charge of that workshop! And we get aprons! The aprons are sooo slimming!"

Shego made another note to make sure Henchmen Brad's cot was set on fire while he was still in it. But chocolates... hmm... Shego smiled for the first time after her encounter with Kim Possible.

"Dr. Drakken, I'm taking tomorrow off." Shego sauntered off, a plan forming in her head. "I'm going to PROVE to Kim Possible that I CAN be romantic."

"So are you coming to the seminars and workshops?" Drakken asked hopefully. In reply to his question, Shego threw a ball of green fire at him, which the good doctor managed to duck, but not without singeing the bottom of his coat.

* * *

"Dr. Possible, phone for you!" The secretary ducked out after delivering the news. Mr. Dr. Possible looked at the blinking light on line one of his phone. He had been working on some paperwork and hadn't even heard it ring. Picking up the receiver, his eyes inadvertantly fell on a picture of his smiling family next to his phone.

"Dr. Possible here, how may I help you?" Dr. Possible picked up the framed photo and smiled softly at it.

"Dr. Possible? This is one of Kim's friends." A feminine voice drawled. "Do you know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Well, Kimmie's friends?" Dr. Possible brightened up. "How are you?"

There was a pause. "I'm doing fine. Thank you. How are you?"

"Good, good. Now, tomorrow..." Dr. Possible didn't find anything wrong or strange about the phonecall. "Well, I believe tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I have a lovely boquet of flowers for the missus."

"Well, do you know what Kim's boyfriend has planned for your daughter?" The mysterious woman on the other line asked.

"Well, no, Ron hasn't said anything to me." Dr. Possible sat back into his comfy leather chair and put both legs up on the desk.

"You know Valentine's Day sorta has the same connotations as prom night," the speaker drawled. "You know? Take a girl out. Wine her. Dine her. Then... you know what happens, right Dr. Possible?"

Mr. Dr. Possible, though a rocket scientist, had trouble getting a clue. "I don't understand what you mean."

"Prom night, Dr. Possible." The woman on the other end sounded like she was speaking through her teeth. She waited patiently for the man to get a clue, before giving the doctor an answer. "Pre-marital sex! That's what happens on prom night!"

"No!" Mr. Dr. Possible gasped.

"Yes." The mystery woman said omniously.

"My poor Kimmie!" Dr. Possible was on the verge of tears. But Dr. Possible was a man of action. He set his jaw grimly and took his legs off the desk. Standing up, he pounded a fist grimly on his desk. "She's not old enough to engage in s-s-s-sexual i-i-intercourse."

Shego, who was the mysterious woman on the phone, chuckled at the way the father of the Possible clan stuttered at the words 'sexual intercourse'.

"The very reason why I'm calling. As a friend, I'm worried about her. So I have a proposition for you, Dr. P." Shego was grinning from ear to ear. This was just way too easy. "I could keep Kimmie occupied. All I need is for Stoppable--"

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do." Mr. Dr. Possible said. "The twins need a babysitter..."

* * *

Kim felt down in the dumps. Sure she had gotten the customary flowers and chocolates for Valentine's day from Ron, but she had been looking forward to spending time with Ron on Valentines. But after school, he had paled when she asked what they were doing, stuttered an excuse and ran off.

"What to do, what to do..." Kim rolled around on her bed. Her mom and dad were out, having taken the day off to celebrate Valentine's Day. The tweebs were out somewhere. Kim was sure Monique had a date for the night. And she wouldn't even dream of calling one of the girls on the cheerleader's squad. She got laughed at enough for dating Ron, she didn't need to give Bonnie and the Harpies more ammunition.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

With a sigh, Kim rolled off the bed. Probably a door-to-door salesman or something. She'd welcome anybody right now. Except for Jehovah's Witnesses. Taking the steps two at a time, she pulled open the door and blinked at her guest. And blinked again.

"Surprise, Kimmie." Shego pulled off her shades and gave Kim a lopsided grin. "I thought you'd be one of those girls that checked who it was before they opened the door. Guess I was wrong."

"Shego? What are you doing here?" Kim was too shocked to slam the door shut in Shego's face. Maybe it was the fact that her arch-nemesis was standing at her door, seemingly to make a casual housecall. Or maybe it was because of her clothes. Kim had never seen the other woman dressed in anything besides a combination of green and black. Today, Shego was decked out in a long light blue top, the kind that hugged her in all the right places and hung LOW in ALL the right places. A white and blue scarf wrapped around the pale woman's neck. White pants hugged her all the way down, tapering off at the end where white square-toed boots pointed out. On top of all this, Shego was wearing a white mid-length peacoat, made of a material that just encouraged people to reach out and confirm whether or not it was as soft as it looked. Shego had just taken off white leather gloves, lined on the inside with white fur. Light tasteful make-up accentuated Shego's features, bringing out the startling green of her eyes, the fullness of her lips...

"--immie. Hello? Kimmie." Shego snapped her fingers, shaking Kim out of her trance. "Why'd you blank out there?"

"Um. You're... not wearing green and black." Kim pointed out the obvious.

"No." Shego nodded slowly and spoke equally slowly, as if the redhead was a bit slow on the uptake. "I'm not. I'm wearing blue and white. And my sunglasses are dark brown, not black. Actually, my coat is cream-coloured. Or that's what the sales told me when she was giving her pitch."

"Um," Kim stuttered. Shego's sudden appearance had knocked her into a loop. "What?"

"We're going out. Wear something nice, but warm." Shego stepped in to the house without invitation and closed the door behind her. Kim just stood there looking at the woman dumbly until Shego let out a tiny noise of irritation. "Well? We don't have all the time in the world."

That propelled Kim into motion. She walked up the stairs, to her room and started digging through her closet. It wasn't until she was hurriedly putting on her make-up that she paused and thought about what she was doing. What the hell? Why was Shego here?

Just as Kim was about to walk out of the washroom and down the stairs to kick Shego out, the washroom door opened and Shego poked her head in.

"You ready?" The partner-in-crime of Dr. Drakken asked. And had the nerve to sound impatient!

"Almost," Kim kicked into apology mode. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Shego's eyes ran up and down Kim's athletic form appreciatively. "Take all the time you need."

Kim blushed at the unabashed way the other woman looked at her. But she was secretly pleased. Ron was endearing and cute in his fumbling compliments, but it was something else to have Shego compliment you. It was the difference between an amateur and a professional art appraiser. An amateur didn't quite know what to look for, while a professional's experienced gaze cut through the layers and appreciated what they was seeing. Kim didn't have much in the ways of formal to semi-formal clothes. Most of her clothes were very sporty, easy to move in, easy to fight in clothes. So Kim had settled on a pair of black stone-washed jeans that had a sophisticated look to it, a dark-maroon shirt and a long black coat to go with the whole thing. Basically, she looked like the dark to Shego's light attire.

"Here," Shego took Kim's unsteady hand away from her face, stopping her from trying to trace a line on the lip of her eyelid. Kim had to re-do more than once already while Shego was there, watching. "Let me."

Kim couldn't protest, as gentle tapered fingers caught her chin and forced them to face Shego. The redhead closed her eyes as Shego made her face a canvas and deftly applied the make-up. It was only a few seconds, but Kim felt so vulnerable in that few seconds. Possibly because she had her eyes closed while someone she had just had a life-and-death fight with a day or so ago was drawing on her face.

"And... perfect." Shego let go of Kim's chin. "Now lets go."

"Where are we going?" Kim followed Shego out of the washroom, ducked into her room to grab her coat, and hurried to catch up with Shego.

"Canada."

Kim stopped. "Hold on. Canada! Its the middle of winter!"

"And they prolonged their winter fest in Toronto." Shego grinned. "So we're gonna enjoy ourselves."

"How are we getting there?" Kim tried one more time to get out of going on this surprise date with Shego. Her heart sunk as she saw one of Drakken's various UFOs(that was the only word Kim could find to identify them) on 'loan' from the good doctor.

"In style," Shego patted their mode of transportation fondly. "In style, Kimmie."

* * *

The travel time had been surprisingly short. Kim should've expected the very illegal modification on the UFO. Despite being practically kidnapped from her house, Kim was actually enjoying the experience. There was the fire in Shego that was usually there in one of their fights, and Kim found that even though she enjoyed their fights when that fire came out as real green burning fire directed at her; she liked it even more when that inner fire was converted into something less violent. Like tugging her around to view ice sculptures that were currently being carved. It was something Kim really didn't ever expect to be doing with Shego.

"Wow," Kim couldn't help but admire the things being hewn from ice. "Its like being in one of the lands in Gulliver's Travels. Where everybody's twelve times your size. And I've just wandered into a giant's swarovski crystal collection..."

Shego tilted her head to the side and gave Kim a sideways glance. Catching the look, Kim suddenly felt self-conscious.

"What?"

"Never knew you were a bookworm, princess." Shego teased, turning her attention to a block of ice that was slowly, but surely turning into a unicorn. Kim blushed and stuffed her cold hands into her pocket, making a point to stomp off away from Shego. The brunette laughed, trotting after her and blocking her path. no matter which way the redhead tried to turn, Shego was there, grinning.

"Did you just bring me out to irritate me?" Kim growled. She was starting to feel the cold. It was beautiful, but the two had surprisingly been wandering around the ice gardens for more than an hour, almost hitting two full hours.

"I brought you out cuz I thought this would be fun for you." Shego linked arms with Kim. The redhead blinked in surprise at the physical contact. "Let you see the world a bit. So I thought we'd start with our neighbors to the north."

"I do see the world. Hello, Kim Possible? Globe-trotter? Comes with the job description."

"Working missions." Shego pointed out. "You don't really get to stop and smell the flowers."

"I do!" Kim protested.

"That time where the sidekick and nerdlinger got you that aurora flower doesn't count." Shego read Kim's mind. The heroine pouted her puppy-dog pout, but couldn't keep it up for long. Unconsciously, she snuggled up closer to Shego as they continued their leisurely pace around the ice figures in silence.

'For warmth.' Kim said to herself. 'Definitely for warmth.'

"Brobdingnag." Shego commented as she looked at a sculpture of a bear.

"What?"

"Brobdingnag," Shego repeated and grinned at Kim. "Is the land Gulliver visited that was inhabited by giants. Come on. You must be cold. We'll go get something to eat, and then we'll go skating."

Kim allowed herself to be lead by Shego, too caught up in a feeling that struck her with a kind of wonder. It was like... finding that missing piece to the puzzle you were trying to solve. That word hidden in a crossword puzzle. That friend that had been in front of you the whole time, who put you at ease and made you... feel right. As if this was what belonged. Like what she felt with Ron, when they were just hanging out at Bueno Nacho. With Shego, it was a bit more than that though. Kim didn't have many girl friends. So finding one was always fun. Ron was great and all, but sometimes, she needed to hang out with a girl and do girl things. She never expected to find a friend in Shego.

"What are you looking at?"

Kim replied with a shrug, still pondering that strange feeling inside of her. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Shego winked. "You sure?"

Kim was glad the cold wind had made her cheeks ruddy or else Shego would've seen the redhead blush.

'Is she flirting with me?' The realization stunned Kim. 'No. No, I'm imagining things.'

Fifteen minutes later, Kim wasn't so sure. Shego had ordered some hot soup and a sandwich while Kim had ordered fries and a burger. Of course, Shego paid for it all since Kim didn't have Canadian currency on her. Shego would try to cajole her into trying her soup, and when Kim agreed, Shego would hold out her spoon to Kim, spoon-feeding each delicious mouthful to Kim. Shego, of course, blew on each spoonful to make sure it wasn't too hot for the heroine to eat.

'She's not flirting with me. She's just being friendly...WHY IS SHE BEING FRIENDLY!'

Despite panicking inside, Kim Possible couldn't help enjoying herself. It was really fun, here with Shego. They talked about how stupid Drakken was, villain-hero gossip, school... while engaged in conversation, Kim tried to spear a particularly long fry with her fork. Lightning quick, Shego's plastic fork came down on the ketchup smeared fry.

"That's mine." Kim raised an eyebrow, smiling at Shego's mischeivous grin.

"Is it?" Shego drawled. "Share, Kimmie."

"Yeah. The other fries." Kim kept her fork down. Neither wanted to tear the poor fry in half. "This ones mine."

Shego retracted her fork, shrugging noncommitally, but devilish grin still on her face. "Fine."

When Kim brought the fork to her to her mouth, and the fry was half-way past her lips, Shego leaned across the table and caught the end of the fry, clamping on the other end resolutely. Kim's eyes widened at the close proximity. Their noses were touching. One corner of Shego's mouth pulled up in a challenging smirk. Impossibly, Kim's eyes widened even more as Shego took another bite closer. Their lips were touching, just barely--

'OHMYGOD! SHE'S TOTALLY HITTING ON ME!' Kim's mind freaked out and the redhead leaned back, trying to put some distance between her and Shego. The heroine almost crashing to the floor in the process, but she regained her balance and sat ramrod straight in her seat, hands covering her mouth. Her face was as crimson as her face, as she glanced around. People sitting nearby who had seen the exchange were whispering and pointing that way. Some were rolling their eyes, others were giggling to each other. Still, there was a small table of people nearby who started cheering when Kim looked their way.

"What are you doing?" Kim hissed at Shego. The brunette had gone back to eating her sandwich, as if nothing had happened. the only acknowledgement she gave to her actions was to wave at the people who had cheered, prompting them to start cheering again.

"You two are sooo cute!" One young boy shouted over at them.

Kim covered her face with her hands. She was going to die of embarrassment.

* * *

"You angry with me?" Shego asked curiously. After the meal, the two had rented skates and gone skating. Kim had fallen quiet after the fry incident, and Shego was afraid that the redhead might have been offended by what she did.

"No." Kim struggled to keep her feelings in check. But it was too hard. Finally, she blurted out, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Shego skated in front of her and turned to face her, skating backwards. There wasn't many people skating during the evening. It was basically just Kim and Shego and twenty or so other people. The Ice Lounge had opened, so most of the people had gravitated towards the bar to grab an ice cold drink served at the 40-foot long ice bar.

"You know." Kim pulled up her collar and shivered a bit.

"You didn't like it?" Shego asked.

"Its not that--" Kim couldn't stop the words from coming out and fell silent again.

"Oh. You don't like public displays of affection." Shego changed her tactics, soothing the younger woman. "I'll remember that next time, okay?"

"Okay." Kim replied instinctively. Wait. What? Next time!

"Shego--watch out!" Kim grabbed Shego and steered her away from some children who were staggering along the ice. They twirled away from the obstacle and continued skating. Kim suddenly noticed what she had done. Shego and Kim both looked down at their hands, clasped together, then back up at each other. Shego grinned again. Kim's first reaction was to blush, but she ended up turning her head to the side and sneezing.

"Oh, damn." Shego stopped their momentum on the ice. "Didn't I tell you to wear something warm?"

Before Kim could respond, Shego had taken off her scarf and gloves, putting them on a protesting Kim.

"Please, you're the one about to catch a cold. Not me. Come on, I'm gonna take you home."

The two returned their skates and walked back to the UFO. All the way, Shego had one arm wrapped around Kim's shoulders protectively. The journey home was uneventful, Kim having fallen asleep sometime during the ride. When they pulled up(landed, whatever) on Kim's street, Shego leaned towards the redhead and shook her gently.

"Kimmie... wake up. You're home." Shego roused Kim from her sleep, and smiled at the sleeping expression on Kim's face.

"Thanks, Shego." Kim unbuckled her seatbelt and smiled at Shego. Her smile trembled a bit as Shego leaned forward expectantly, a gleam in her eyes. Kim's own eyes widened. Shego was going to... her mouth... opening...

"So," Shego started. "How was the date?"

Kim blinked. Shego wanted... feedback? "Um. Good?" Wait. Date?

"Scale of one to ten?"

Kim sat back in her seat and thought a bit, then gave Shego a teasing grin. "I'd say... a seven."

"Come on! A seven!" Shego's face showed her outrage and disbelief at such a low score. "A seven! I did better than that!"

"Fine. Eight point five." The look on Shego's face was on parr with Kim's puppy-dog pout and the redhead relented. "Nine. Nine, okay? But you're twisting my arm here!"

"So was it romantic?" Shego's constant barrage of questions kept Kim confused.

"Yes?" Kim said dubiously.

"Damn right I was!" Shego pumped the air with her fist. "And you said I wasn't romantic! In your face, Kim Possible!"

"What?"

"You said I didn't know how to be romantic, so you just said I was romantic." Shego said triumphantly.

Kim sat there thinking for a while, before she could connect. Their last fight. Kim had taunted Shego about not knowing how to be romantic.

"Wait." Kim raised her hand to her face and squeezed the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. "You... took me out. To prove to me, that you were romantic?"

"That's right." Shego said proudly.

"For the love of--" Kim opened the door to the UFO and stormed up to her house. She paused though, as a devious thought came to her head and she turned around, getting back into the UFO before Shego could fly away.

"What--" Shego was effectively silenced as Kim just about pounced on her, lips descending on the brunette's kissing her soundly, Kim's fingers tangled in Shego's hair as the brunette groped behind her for balance, finally managing to hold on to the steering wheel and the headrest as Kim continued her assault. It was sweet, passionate and sucked all but one thought from Shego's mind.

'Damn. Kim Possible can kiss.'

When Shego tried to kiss back, Kim pulled away abruptly. They were both breathless, chests heaving. Finally, Kim leaned forward, the back of her hand caressing the side of Shego's face.

"Three out of ten, Shego. Your score went down when you forgot the most important thing about a romantic date." Kim whispered. "The goodnight kiss."

Shego watched dumbly as Kim left the UFO, mirroring Shego's usual cocky smirk.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Shego."

The villainess watched the heroine walk into her house, before rage clouded her features.

"THREE OUTTA TEN! YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

* * *

end: Hope you liked it! 


End file.
